Digital media players such as the Apple iPod™ are known which allow a user to receive an XM, FM or AM radio transmission. Typically, the user uses the controls of the media player to select the frequency of the station which the user desires to listen to. The selected frequency is then displayed on a display screen of the device. Unfortunately, these portable media players typically do not have a radio transmitter that allows a digital media file being played on the media player to be transmitted to a remote radio receiver such as a car stereo.
FM transmitter accessories have also been developed that can be coupled to a portable media player and used to transmit audio signals from the portable media player to a remote radio receiver on a television or stereo. These devices typically have a set of controls that allow a user to select a transmission frequency for the transmitter and an LED display screen that displays the selected transmission frequency. Unfortunately, these displays and controls add to the cost of the transmitting accessory. In addition, they add to the size and complexity of the accessory. This is undesirable in that it makes the accessory unwieldy to use while coupled to the portable media player, increases the power required by the accessory and makes the accessory more prone to failure due to the increased number of components.